


The Bet

by Elizabehta_Beilschmidt



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: BAMF Chloe Decker, Chloe KNOWS, Deckerstar - Freeform, Established Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Established Relationship, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SMUTTY SMUT, Vibrators are fun, children don't try this at home, lucifer is a helpless sub, lucifer loves his girlfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 09:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19460788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt/pseuds/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt
Summary: When two stubborn and dominating people like Chloe and Lucifer decide to pursue a romantic relationship, what neither expected was to get such a kick from their competitive spirit.It was simple: she had a vibrator inside on their date, she couldn't get caught and the devil could use any of his tricks to make her fail. What could go wrong?





	The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> So. This is my official second attempt at smut. I know it's short, but it's all I dared without biting more than what I could chew.

Chloe wasn’t exactly sure how she got convinced to do this. She was a responsible adult, a serious mom, a cop; and, most importantly, the only mature person in their relationship.

You see, being the Devil’s girlfriend should be serious business - maintain a power position, be the consort of the ruler of Hell, deal with the supernatural on a daily basis. Her father-in-law would be God himself. One might think starting a relationship with Lucifer meant more than dealing with his childish antics and keep her job in the process.

Or, in this case, not be in the risk of being caught with a vibrator on a public place.

Seriously. How the _hell_ , pun intended, was she convinced to do this? She would like to appeal to her competitive spirit, and that Lucifer’s wording entailed an obvious challenge (“Don’t worry, dear, I’m sure this type of excitement is not up you _specific_ alley”). No. It was that _damn look_ when he came back from his bedroom to show her something he bought for her.

He was smiling like a child on Christmas, explaining all the fun functions the model had, the wireless connection and app for the phone, which he had already installed, of course, promising that it could be exciting to try it.

She wasn’t a stranger to vibrators, she had one back at home which had been kind of abandoned since Lucifer took it as a challenge to meet all of her _needs;_ but she knew from the moment his excited smile turned devilish that what he had in mind wasn’t exactly the same she was thinking.

They had a date that night. He challenged her to not get caught, while he played with the different settings of the vibrator from his phone. The loser had to do something for the winner. Even a formal deal was made, handshake and everything.

She had never seen him so focused on something. He was sitting across from her on one of his designer suits, legs crossed, exuding that royal vibe of the King of Hell. In moments like this, specially when she wasn’t trying not to squirm too much on her seat on the diner, she wondered how she didn’t figure his identity out sooner.

“Don’t resist temptation, darling,” he purred lowly, doing something with his finger on the screen of his phone, and the damn thing inside of her started going crazy. She gasped.

“The only temptation I have is what I’m going to make you do when I win,” Chloe leaned towards him over the table, biting her lip when he did the _thing_ with his finger again.

“Something tame, I’m sure,” he purred, looking down at his phone and touching something on his screen with that smirk she liked so much. The vibrator started to turn on and off repeatedly, making her jump in the seat. “I can almost hear it working from here.”

“Shut up,” the woman breathed deeply, taking off her sweater even if it was october and they were on an outside table.

“Feeling _hot_ , love?” 

“Paperwork. All of it,” she smiled at him. “And archive my cases for a month.”

He narrowed his eyes, tapping another setting. The vibrator went full power for a second. “And they call me the Devil. Wicked woman.”

“Hmmm,” she hummed, forcing the shiver out of her system. “Desk work. How sexy. That way you could learn a thing or two about proper procedure for once.”

Lucifer bit his lower lip and touched something on the screen. The vibrator went low. She gasped. When he looked at her again she saw hellfire in his eyes.

“I think I know what I want. When I win, of course,” she snorted, but he ignored her. His index finger stayed put on the screen. “How do you feel about a vacation? Somewhere quiet and peaceful,” he moved the finger up and down, and with it the intensity of the vibrator. “I happen to own a private island. I could arrange it as soon as possible.”

“So far it sounds good,” she smiled like nothing was out of order when the waiter came to bring their food. Neither moved to touch it. “You are losing your touch with the retirement, _dear._ ”

“Uh-huh,” she almost _felt_ his pianinst fingers slide over the screen. She stifled a moan. “The best part is I get to choose _everything_. Your clothes, your swimsuit, and the itinerary.”

Chloe closed her eyes. She trusted him not to go too far or harm her, but she was sure he could go _way_ overboard without proper adult supervision.

This became too dangerous all of sudden.

“You won't win.”

Lucifer licked his lips, tapping something on his phone. “That’s what you think.”

Chloe bit her lip, this time unable to trap the moan inside her mouth. He heard it and smiled, delighted.

“The perk of having a private island,” he teased as he tapped the same thing on the app, “is that no one will hear your screams.”

She jumped in her place, but forced her hand to reach for the fork and stabbed her pasta with it. 

“No one will see your pretty face when you come.” He continued tapping. She rubbed her thighs together.

Chloe ignored him, taking a bite of her somewhat cold food. 

“No one but me, obviously.” Lucifer’s smirk widened as he slid his index on the screen, the thing inside of her going wild in the exact same moment she tried to swallow.

She moaned, covering her mouth with her hand when a elderly woman looked at her from a nearby table.

“The food is really good! Haha...,” she was _not_ blushing as she tried to defuse the situation. “That doesn’t count.” The woman narrowed her eyes at her boyfriend when she looked back at him.

“Sure,” he licked his lips, uncrossing his legs and readjusting in his seat. Even if he tried to show a calm face he wasn’t unaffected by the way Chloe was starting to lose control of the situation, or how her cheeks were deliciously pink, or how he could feel her legs moving under the table.

He had to win and fast. 

He saw his opportunity when she was distracted by her food, resuming her eating to finish the diner date and declare her winner for the night. Lucifer’s finger tapped the only setting he hadn’t touched yet, something that looked promising, and waited for the signal to kick in.

He could now clearly hear it vibrating inside of her (a thought that he tried to force out of his mind if he wanted to keep his hands over the table), and the table besides them probably could, too. Chloe opened her eyes wide in surprise.

“Luci-hng!” what she was going to say was lost in her throat, mixed with a half-aborted moan and intelligible words. She was close. “Wha-uh-ah...!”

The Devil smiled, sure of his success, and held the glare Chloe was trying to keep on him despite her trembling body. 

“Do you yield?” he purred lowly, ignoring the looks from the elder lady, who was now suspecting something was going on between them.

“Fuck you.”

“Ah. That’s for later,” his voice transformed into the tone he usually used for interrogations. “Do you yield?”

She bit her lip, trying to control her trembling body, her eyes burning with a mix of fury for losing their game, and passion. She knew what she needed. She just had to take it.

Chloe slammed her hand against the table and stood. “You. The car. Now.”

She didn’t wait for him to agree, grabbed his suit and dragged him out of the seat and out of the restaurant, not looking back when he dropped some notes on the table. 

At first he had been quiet, but when they were almost in the parking lot where they left her car, Lucifer decided to speak. “Not that I’m complaining, this is getting fun by the moment, but I take business seriously and I’d appreciate if you peacefully -”

“Shut up,” was her only warning before she slammed him against the door of her car and kissed him. She pressed her body against his, felt him over the layers of his suit, groaning at the fact that they were too many. 

“Detective-,” he whispered when she let his mouth free briefly, attending the skin of his neck. She bit him, hard. “Chloe,” he corrected himself, “um, we are not exactly-”

“Get in the car.”

He shivered, but did as he was told. She followed him to the backseat and straddled his legs with her back against the grid that separated the front seat with the back. 

Lucifer put his hands on her hips and looked up at her in adoration. They were so close, their hips grinding, that he could feel the still vibrating toy. He watched her reach for his belt but didn’t move to stop her.

“Are you sure about this?” Not the sex, he had stopped making sure she was on her right mind for desiring him a long time ago; he meant doing this in such a public place.

She growled softly making quick work of the belt, the button and the zipper. “If we are quick and quiet we won’t get caught,” her breath was labored. 

“I should feel insulted about the ‘quick’ part,” he complained with a chuckle, but the truth is he wasn’t sure if he could resist for long. 

“You can prove your skills when we get home,” her hand gripped his eager and ready member through the fabric of his boxers, her other hand cupping his face to kiss him on the lips. He jumped when she squeezed hard, moaning at the tiny bit of pain.

“Wicked woman,” he breathed on her lips, reaching under the really convenient skirt of her dress, pulling aside her underwear and removing the toy. Chloe gasped when she was released from the vibrating sensation.

She leaned in and kissed him again when she managed to free his cock, guiding it to her dripping entrance and getting it exactly where she wanted it without much preamble. They could have time for slow and tender later. Now, she just wanted this.

“Yes. Just like that,” Lucifer let his head drop back over the seat, closing his eyes to focus on the sensations. 

As she started to move, he placed one hand on her hip under the fabric of her dress, helping her guide her up and down. Otherwise he let her do her bidding, unresisting and completely surrendering to her will. Sometimes it humbled her how much he trusted her, how much he loved it when she was on top. One would guess the Devil liked to always be in control, but Lucifer only made this delicious noises and grumbling and deep moaning when she was the one calling the shots.

Without changing the pace, Chloe leaned in and kissed his exposed neck, delighted when he sighed and became even more like pudding under her body. She rolled her hips, smirking when his chest vibrated with a grumbled moan.

“Quiet,” she whispered, putting one hand over his mouth. He whimpered against her hand when she rolled her hips again. 

She quickened her pace, breathing hard and focusing on bringing them to their peak. She felt the hand under her skirt grip her with a little bit too much force, the only sign he allowed himself to make of his nearing release.

"Come for me, Lucifer," she breathed on his ear, earning another choked whimper as his body trembled in ecstasy.

She rode him through it slowly, enjoying the way his face lost all mischief and left the man she loved bare for her too see. She couldn't help but kiss him as he came down from his high.

"Darling," he gasped against her lips, recovering his breath, "you didn't finish."

His pout was too delicious not to memorize.

"I was enjoying watching you," she shrugged as if the shiver her words provoked on him weren't a big deal.

"No, no, no," with renewed energy, he managed to push her away from him and softly drop her on the backseat. "We must fix this."

She grabbed his hand when he attempted to sneak it between her legs.

"Home." It was an order.

Lucifer blinked slowly and shook his head as if his brain was restarting.

"Very well," he reached for the forgotten vibrator and put it in her hands. Then he searched in his clothes until he found the pocket-sized wipes he brought just in case and threw them at her. "Get cleaned and put it on. I'll drive."

"Sure." Her smile was too sexy not to kiss. So he did.

"By the way," he kissed her again and the air inside the car changed as he zipped his pants and turned to open the door. "I win."

Lucifer looked back at her with a cocky expression, resuming his usual dominant persona.

Chloe rolled her eyes but did as she was told. Her pride may be hurt for losing their bet, but she wouldn't complain about a vacation in a secluded island with her boyfriend. Who knows, she could test how much she could make _him_ scream.

She smirked. "Sure."

The woman was delighted when his face turned wary. He didn't know what he just got himself into.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Payment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908842) by [Elizabehta_Beilschmidt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt/pseuds/Elizabehta_Beilschmidt)




End file.
